


Reclaimed

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: Mine [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode coda: Epiphany, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John feels out of step with the rest of Atlantis, so Rodney helps to ground him again in his own unique way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reclaimed

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted March 2006.

John Sheppard finally let himself into the quarters he shared with Rodney a couple of hours after returning to Atlantis, once Dr. Beckett had finished running a battery of every test he could think up and a few John was certain he’d made up on the spot. The colonel looked around, expecting things to be different, to show that he hadn’t been there, but the room looked exactly the same as when he’d left it six months before... that morning.

He was having trouble wrapping his mind around the idea that the six months he’d lived, finally believing himself either abandoned or unreachable, or worse that everyone on Atlantis had somehow been killed, had occurred in nearly the blink of an eye for everyone else, a mere two hours. He had a feeling it was going to take a while before he felt in step with everyone else again.

Sighing, he let his clothes drop to the floor, reminding himself to throw them away later. Despite some pleasant moments while he was trapped, he’d prefer to forget that sense of abandonment, and he never wanted to see those clothes again. He turned toward the bathroom, nearly desperate for a shower, and stopped short when he spotted a note taped next to the doorway.

John unfolded it to find still familiar handwriting that instructed him to: "Shower. Change. Don’t shave."

"So much for getting rid of the beard first thing," John muttered, not even considering ignoring Rodney’s orders. Naked and with the requested change of clothes under his arm, he padded into the bathroom for the shower that he’d been dreaming about for months.

~*~ 

Rodney heard the shower when he entered the room, and he nodded to himself even as he set the covered tray he’d been carrying down on the table. He kicked his shoes off and dropped onto a chair, taking the moment to rub at the bridge of his nose, only straightening up again and opening his laptop when he heard the shower shut off.

John’s stride checked briefly when he came out and saw Rodney, but he’d been half expecting him. "Please tell me you didn’t discover you liked the beard?"

"Hardly," Rodney snorted, looking up from his work and giving John a critical once over. "But I’m going to be the one to get rid of it."

"Oh." John blinked, a slow shiver running down his spine. "That could be... interesting."

"Interesting?" Rodney slowly stood and nodded at the chair. "Sit down and have something to eat first though."

"They didn’t starve me there, you know. Food was the one thing I _wasn’t_ lacking." John did sit down though and reach for the tray, his face lighting up when he found, "A turkey sandwich!"

"Somehow I doubt they had that," Rodney commented wryly.

"Nothing even close," John said between bites, nearly groaning with ecstasy.

Rodney gave a slight smile and sat in the chair on the opposite side of the table, watching John eat.

"God, this is good. I missed this almost as much as you."

"Well, enjoy it then. You deserve it."

"The company makes it better." John smiled slightly.

"I’m glad you think so." Rodney half-smiled as he poured himself a glass of water.

"That’s something I’d never forget, no matter how long I was gone," John admitted.

"I’m not a forgettable person."

John snorted. "About as much as any force of nature."

"Exactly."

John chuckled before taking the last bite of his sandwich and pushing back from the table. "So, what exactly do you have in mind for me now?" A small part of him still half expected to wake up back in the enclave, forever lost to his home and friends, but most of him was relaxing back into his life, aided by Rodney’s nearness.

Rodney stood and gathered up the dishes, setting them back on the tray and putting it by the door. "First, I want you to take off your shirt, then wait for me."

The hazel eyes followed Rodney as John reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. He wondered why Rodney had told him to get changed if he was just going to get undressed again, but he wasn’t going to complain about the results.

Rodney nodded, then turned and walked into the bathroom, resting his hands on the edge of the sink for a moment as he took a deep breath and stared at himself in the mirror. Finally he straightened up and turned on the water, letting it run until it turned warm and then filling a basin with it, carrying the bowl, a can of shaving cream, and a straight razor back to the outer room.

John watched him as he returned with everything and sat up straighter, eyes intent on Rodney.

"Problem?" Rodney asked, setting the items down before going back for a towel.

"Just the opposite," John said. He could feel himself stir just at the thought of Rodney’s hands on him.

"Hmm," Rodney murmured, draping the towel around John’s shoulders and reaching for the can of shaving gel, squirting some of it into his hands and rubbing them together to create the lather. Gaze intent, he slowly smoothed the white lather over the dark growth of beard covering John’s lower face.

John groaned softly, and his hands came up to cover Rodney’s, holding them still. His eyes closed as he murmured, "Just let me feel you for a minute."

Rodney paused and shifted around so that he was leaning in against John’s back. "I’m here; you’re home," he murmured.

"If this is another dream, I don’t want to wake up."

Rodney leaned in and kissed John on the top of the head. "No dream and I’ll make sure you know it by the end of the night."

John smiled and his shoulders relaxed a little. "I’m going to hold you to that."

"And then we’ll have a talk about other things as well."

John winced. "Just another week," he sighed. "Just one more week."

"Pardon me?"

John sighed again. "Teer. It was only a week ago that I finally gave up hope and accepted that I wasn’t going to get out of there. And we, uh, slept together."

"I’d gathered that was the fact from the way she was touching you," Rodney commented as he slid his hands out from under John’s, rinsed them, and picked up the razor.

"I thought I was never going to see you again or I would never have... I wouldn’t." John raised his hand to catch one of Rodney’s. "I _wouldn’t_."

"I know," Rodney murmured, bringing John’s hand to his lips. "Not that I’m not going to do everything I can to wipe her memory away, but I know."

John gasped in relief, slumping in the chair as his fingers tightened on Rodney’s. "Oh thank God!"

"What the fuck did you think I as going to say?"

"That I broke the rules and we were done," John admitted with the faintest catch in his voice.

Rodney huffed out a sigh. "Yes, you did, but those weren’t quite normal circumstances."

John twisted around to eye Rodney wryly. " _I_ know that, but I wasn’t sure if you’d make allowances for it. I hoped you would, but... it meant too much for me to be sure."

"Christ, John; am I happy about it? No!" Rodney’s fingers bit into John’s shoulders before he sighed. "But it’s okay; you’re back and she’s gone."

John nodded. "And from now I’m going to be glued to your side. No more getting separated."

"Handcuffs," Rodney said succinctly before reaching for the razor again.

"Leather or fur-lined?" John responded easily.

"Leather: we wouldn’t want the villagers to think you were a pansy. Now tilt your head back."

"A pansy?" John was still repeating incredulously as he tipped his head back. He let his hands fall into his lap, resting easily on his thighs as he simply waited, allowing Rodney to do whatever he wished.

"Leather’s butch; just ask Ronon," Rodney chuckled, holding John’s head still with one hand while scraping the razor through the thick growth of hair on his face.

John sighed with contentment at the careful strokes of the blade over his skin. He waited until Rodney paused to rinse the blade to reply, "I think I do just fine without resorting to leather."

"I think you do too, and Radek told me exactly how Ronon is in private, so obviously he needs the props for public." Rodney chuckled quietly at the last.

John laughed as well. "Yeah, it was a bit of a comedy of errors when he and I hooked up. It’s a good thing I go both ways, or we’d still be trying to figure it out. He _really_ prefers to bottom."

"Shocking. Is it a wonder Teyla laughed when Carson asked if she was seeing Ronon?"

"I think she prefers someone who doesn’t expect her to top all the time," John agreed with a grin. "And Radek doesn’t seem to have a problem with that. Though having seen Ronon’s cock and knowing how much Radek likes it both ways too, I’m pretty sure he makes sure to get a good ride in every so often."

"I’m sure he does," Rodney said dryly as he tilted John’s face to get at the unshaven side.

"Hey, I’m happy; I want everyone else to be too. It’s not like I’m interested in either of them anymore."

"I know that, I was simply commenting." Rodney stopped speaking as he concentrated on the thin skin of John’s throat, scraping away the hair and leaving the flesh smooth and bare behind the razor’s touch.

John shivered, though he was careful to remain still while the blade was against his skin. He was almost surprised by how much he liked this, but he’d learned that he usually did like Rodney’s ideas.

Rodney smiled at John’s reaction and continued the smooth strokes, pausing only to rinse the razor, until every trace of stubble was removed from John’s face. "Now I want you to get rid of the pants and get on the bed," he murmured, rubbing his own stubbled cheek against John’s smooth-skinned one before backing away to place another towel in the middle of the bed.

John’s eyes widened, and he stared from Rodney to the towel and back again before he slowly got to his feet and reached for the waist of his pants. It was obvious what Rodney had in mind, and the thought of a razor running over his groin scared the hell out of him... and made him hard enough to drive nails.

Rodney nodded, his gaze never leaving John as he walked carefully over to the bed and lay down on it, arranging himself carefully on the towel. "I’ll be back in a minute," Rodney promised, carrying the bowl into the bathroom to rinse and refill it.

John squirmed a little, feeling the soft terry against his bare ass, and he cast a wry glance at his erection. "You are one kinky bastard," he muttered.

"Comfortable?" Rodney asked as he walked out of the bathroom carrying the bowl and setting it down on the bedside table.

"Most of me anyway," John said with a wry chuckle.

Rodney’s lips quirked in a half-smirk. "Get used to it, Colonel; it’s going to be a long evening."

"My favorite kind. And one of the things I missed most the last six months."

Rodney stroked a hand up John’s chest before leaning in and kissing him. "You’ll have nothing to miss from now on, I promise."

"I’m going to hold you to that too." John relaxed on the bed, completely at ease as he waited for Rodney’s next orders.

"I always keep my promises." Rodney kissed him again before taking John’s hands and crossing them behind his head. "And I don’t think I have to tell you to hold still while I’m doing this."

John groaned, trying to look pitiful. "I was hoping you’d forget." He eyed Rodney hungrily. "Just tell me I get to touch you eventually. It’s been a while since I could."

"Oh, yes," Rodney whispered as he ran a hand down John’s chest, then moved to get the shaving gel and lather up John’s groin, all the while avoiding touching his cock.

John’s hands clenched on his wrists, and he moaned, his entire body tensing as he fought to remain still. "Just don’t cut anything else off. I’m rather fond of those parts," he gasped out, heavy-lidded eyes watching Rodney.

"As am I, which is why you’re going to stay still," Rodney countered, dipping the razor in the warm water and drawing it over John’s groin, removing the dark, wiry hair.

"Oh fuck," John whimpered, knowing Rodney could see how his cock was twitching.

"Mmm hmm, that’s just what you’re going to do to me once I’m done here," Rodney murmured, all of his attention on the sharp blade skinning over John’s skin, leaving him bare for what was probably the first time since puberty.

John’s eyes opened wide, and he groaned deeply as he stared up at Rodney, imagining it. "Jesus, warn a guy before you say something like that!"

"But what would have been the fun in that?"

"Neither of us is going to be happy if you make me squirm and you cut my dick off!"

Rodney smiled slightly. "Trust me, John; I have complete control of the situation." As he spoke, he caught hold of John’s erection, pulling it away from his body and shaving the skin behind it.

John gasped and bit his lip, desperately wanting to thrust into Rodney’s grasp but knowing he couldn’t. "Bastard," he panted.

"And here I thought I was a sadist..."

"You are! A sadistic bastard!"

"Insulting a man with a straight razor near your dick is never a good thing, Colonel."

John chuckled breathlessly. "Fortunately we both know you like it where it is."

Rodney nodded as he concentrated on his task. "Damn straight I do."

"Not so straight, thank God." John grinned wryly up at him before his eyes fell to watch Rodney’s hands. Every sweep of the razor made his cock jump, not in fear but in ever-growing arousal.

"Kinky, twisted and perverted and I love every bit of it," Rodney murmured, rinsing the razor and taking hold of John’s balls, stretching the skin on them taut so he could remove the hair there as well.

John whimpered, every muscle in his body tensing as he fought the urge to move. "Oh God, please," he gasped, "touch me."

"Let me finish, John," Rodney answered, pitching his voice low so that John would have to be quiet to hear him. "You can take it; I know you can."

John gave him a wild-eyed look before nodding jerkily and forcing himself to relax, at least as much as he could, and Rodney smiled as he rinsed the razor again, stroking his hand up John’s thigh and leaning in to kiss his hip. "That’s it; just a little longer, I promise."

"You’re trying to kill me," John groaned.

Rodney shook his head and continued what he was doing, only stopping to shift his position and spread John’s legs so he could get the hair between them. John bit his lip, his toes curling as he lay there. He stared at Rodney, waiting.

"We’re almost done." Saying that, Rodney ran the razor over the tender skin on John’s perineum, clearing the hair from it. He stood then and kissed John on the lips. "Stay like you are; I need to get rid of these."

John squirmed lazily on the bed, gasping at the odd feel of the air on his newly bared and hyper-sensitive flesh. "Hurry!"

"Hurry?" Rodney asked, pausing as he gathered up the bowl and razor.

"Please?" John added plaintively.

"I will." Rodney smiled again and carried the items into the bathroom, returning after a few minutes totally naked and carrying a wet washcloth which he ran over John’s groin to clean off the leftover lather. "Lift up," he murmured before pulling the towel out from under John’s ass, leaving him lying on the bedspread.

John watched him intently. "Naked is good," he observed.

Rodney nodded, tossed the washcloth aside, and climbed onto the bed, looming over John on his hands and knees. "Very good for what I have in mind."

"Touching would be nice," John suggested, his grip on his own wrists now white-knuckled. Rodney shifted his weight and caught one of John’s wrists, bringing his hand to his lips and kissing it until John’s fists relaxed, then bringing the now open hand to his chest.

"Touch all you want, and once you get your fill, you’re going to fuck me."

John’s nails scratched over Rodney’s chest as his fingers clenched at that. "I’ll never get my fill, but yeah, touching first." He flattened his palm again, pressing it over the hard bud of Rodney’s nipple, and slowly dragged it down over sparsely haired chest and abdomen. "I love the way you feel."

Rodney nodded and the muscles in his torso clenched under John’s touch. John sat up, wrapping his arms around Rodney as they kissed, his hands sliding down to first cup, then gently knead the firm globes.

Groaning, Rodney dropped down lower, letting John take control of the kiss and slowly flattening himself down against John’s body, pushing them both prone again and shivering at the feeling of the hairless skin rubbing against his cock. John’s eyes widened, and he gasped sharply, the feeling intensified against his bare skin. "Oh fuck, I had no idea," he gritted out, telling himself that he was _not_ going to come before he got inside Rodney.

Rodney’s answer was a smirk, and he shifted his hips against John’s, enjoying the reaction it got. "Can you hold out?" he asked, a huskier note in his voice."

"If you sit still for minute!"

"Gotcha." Rodney stilled and then suddenly flipped them both over so that John was on top of him.

Startled, John stared down at him. "That’s staying still in your book?"

"It’s letting you do what you want this time."

The hazel eyes widened, and John licked his lips. A moment later, after a quick kiss, he was sliding downward, licking and nibbling every inch of Rodney, making him groan and arch up under the sensual assault.

"You taste good," John murmured against a hard nipple before biting down gently and tugging it out from Rodney’s chest.

"Glad you think so." Rodney stroked a hand over John’s shoulder and down his arm.

"I know so." John continued downward, biting lightly until he reached Rodney’s navel. He probed with his tongue, fucking the slight indentation. Rodney sighed and arched up into John’s touch though he kept his eyes focused on John’s.

"All mine," John whispered with satisfaction, slowing moving downward until his chin brushed against Rodney’s erection.

" _Don’t_ try to make me come," Rodney sighed, letting his hand slide off John’s shoulder so that he could push up onto his elbows. "Once you come in me, I’m going to take you."

John shuddered. "Oh damn, I hate that idea." He grinned up at Rodney before sliding lower so he could pull Rodney’s legs over his shoulders.

Rodney snorted, then hissed in a breath when John ran his tongue over his crack. John chuckled, his breath hitting the flesh he’d just moistened, and Rodney lifted his head to eye John. "Just remember, you’re next, and you’re going to be really sensitive."

John grinned at him. "It’s worth it." He licked again, then blew lightly.

"Bastard," Rodney muttered, though his tone was affectionate, and his cock was pulled tight against his belly.

"And I’m all yours." But John knew that he wasn’t going to be able to hold out, never mind Rodney, so he reached for the lube to get Rodney ready.

"Damn right you are."

John lurched up over Rodney to kiss him while pressing a finger inside him, swallowing Rodney’s gasp.

"More," Rodney hissed, canting his hips upward so that John’s finger slid in deeper. John added a second finger, watching Rodney’s expression as he pushed deeper and curled them slightly, stroking.

Rodney jerked as John’s fingers stroked over his prostate, and he tightened down around them. "Now."

Though he’d planned to wait a little longer, the moment Rodney demanded, John responded. He reared up between Rodney’s legs and looked into the blue eyes as he pushed into him. Rodney stared back, the skin around his eyes tightening at the burn that slowly turned into pleasure, and he dug his fingers into John’s back.

"Move."

"I _am_ ," John gritted out, slowly pulling back so he could drive forward again, and again, a little faster each time. Rodney’s chuckle turned into a groan and he arched up to meet John’s thrusts, his eyes flicking downward to watch their bodies slap together.

"Oh God," John groaned, suddenly moving with fast, hard strokes as his frayed control snapped.

"Oh, yes," Rodney echoed, focusing totally on John above him as he rose up to meet the thrusts with as much force as possible.

"Rodney." John helplessly moaned the name as he drove forward hard, shuddering through his climax.

"I’m here, John," Rodney assured him, giving John only enough time to stop shaking before he rolled them both over, kissing John as he grabbed for the lube and thrust two slick fingers up his ass.

"Oh Jesus fuck!" John wailed as he arched up, another spasm of pleasure going through him.

"And so are you," Rodney continued as he squeezed lube onto his erection and pulled his fingers back so that he could shove into John’s ass, the feel of the smooth skin beneath him a test of his control.

John could only groan his pleasure and arch up to try to take Rodney deeper, which only drove Rodney to slam into him harder and harder, his hands clenching on John’s arms before he shuddered and came.

John wrapped arms and legs around Rodney, holding him close so he didn’t slip out. "Now I know I’m home."

Rodney nodded and kissed John lingeringly. "You are, and don’t forget it."

"I won’t." John relaxed under him, a smile on his face. "Thanks for rescuing me."

"I’m glad you didn’t go with them," Rodney answered after a long moment of silence, making John tighten his grip.

"There was never any chance of that. I’m not going anywhere without you. And I’m rather too fond of our bodies."

"You’re rather too fond of sex, you mean," Rodney murmured, smiling slightly.

"Yup. Especially with you."

"Damn right."

John chuckled easily. "Like I told you when we started this, no one else."

"And speaking of that..." Rodney pushed up on an elbow and looked down at John. "I believe it’s time to tell me all about your cozy little love nest with—what was her name? Teer?"

John swallowed hard. "It wasn’t like that!" he protested. "I mean, yeah, she was nice, and of course I noticed that she was attractive, but... Well, she didn’t have any bite. No snark, no looking down her nose at me, no yelling about _anything_... and she sure as hell never made _me_ scream." He smiled crookedly.

"She was just there, and when it finally seemed like I was going to be stuck there for the rest of my life, she was comforting. When I was alone, I had too much time to think."

"That sounds very pedestrian," Rodney commented as he stroked a hand over John’s chest. "Not that I’m denying the fact that you need companionship, but... safe."

John nodded slowly. "That’s exactly what she was. She wasn’t going to hurt me, and I wouldn’t be devastated if I lost her." He wasn’t even aware of the faint emphasis he placed on the last word.

Rodney nodded and raised his hand to stroke John’s smooth cheek. "I understand."

John leaned into the touch. "I missed you."

"I’m sorry you thought we weren’t trying to find you," Rodney said quietly as he continued to rub his thumb over John’s skin. John pressed closer, his eyes closing as he inhaled the familiar scent of them together.

"I knew you would try. But when the months passed, I had to believe that something prevented you from coming after me."

"How was it there?" Rodney asked seriously.

"Very contemplative. They were all focused on ascending to the point that they were just marking time here, just existing rather than living. I wanted to shake them out of their complacency, but I suppose some would say I was the misguided one."

"It must have driven you insane."

"Pretty much. You should have seen the way they looked at me when I started running."

Rodney chuckled quietly and rolled them over so that John was pillowed on his shoulder. "Probably the way I look at you when you do it."

"More like the way you looked when I suggested _you_ do it with me."

Rodney shuddered and buried his face in John’s hair. "Hell, pure hell."

John laughed. "Exactly. But they’re happily ascended now, and I’m even happier not to be."

"Earthly pursuits are much more your line anyway."

"Especially when I have you around to help me pursue them," John replied with deep satisfaction.

"And come up with new ones as well," Rodney murmured, running his hand up and down John’s back, pleased by the bonelessness he felt there.

"I live in awe of your creativity," John said happily, rubbing his cheek against Rodney’s shoulder.

"Of course you do; I’m brilliant."

"Of course you are; you went after me."

Rodney slipped his hand down to John’s ass and spanked it lightly. "Otherwise you would have worn out the whole base."

John shivered and arched his back slightly. "Only your staff. I kept my hands off mine."

"And I need my staff at top performance levels, so of course I had to protect them."

"So you sacrificed yourself for the greater good?"

Rodney chuckled and caressed John’s ass. "For my greater good—and yours."

"Much better. I’d hate to think you weren’t enjoying yourself." John ducked his head slightly... and bit a nipple.

Rodney jerked and gave a guttural growl at the same time he slapped John’s ass again. Moaning, John twisted to bite the other nipple, his legs spreading slightly.

"Fed up with playing it safe, Colonel?" Rodney husked, dipping his hand between John’s outspread legs to flick his balls.

"When have I ever played it safe?" John rasped, arching against Rodney.

"Never, which is what makes me love you—when I don’t want to kill you over it."

John chuckled, lifting his ass to press it harder against Rodney’s palm, already growing aroused again despite his recent orgasm thanks to the months alone. "I’m sure you can think of better things to do with me."

Rodney was silent a moment before nodding as he slowly smiled. "Many things to do with you and many to do _to_ you as well."

His grin widening, John bit Rodney’s nipple again. "We’re going to live very long, very happy lives to makes sure you get to do every one of them."

"Starting with this one." Rodney managed to squirm up so that he was sitting with John sprawled across his legs. Placing a hand on the small of John’s back, he leaned over and reached into the nightstand drawer, removing a small item which he held in his hand as he sat up again.

John squirmed—or tried to, with Rodney holding him down. He moaned throatily, thinking that he’d finally teased Rodney into spanking him, something he’d been growing more and more interested in trying. "So what’re ya waitin’ for?" he taunted.

"You." Rodney trailed his fingers between John’s legs, and, when he spread them more and arched up beneath him, slipped the cockring he’d palmed around John’s cock and balls.

John’s eyes widened, and he nearly yelped as the tight band closed around him. The pressure felt odd, yet he was just as aroused as he’d been before it was fastened, maybe even more so. "Rodney," he whimpered, squirming.

In answer, Rodney brought his palm down on John’s ass, the sound loud in the quiet room and the red handprint on John’s ass bright against his pale skin.

"Oh God," John moaned, realizing that Rodney planned to spank him with the cockring on. The impact of the big palm on his ass seemed to go straight to his throbbing dick, and the soreness of his ass only added an edge to his pleasure. "Please," he gasped.

Another slap sounded in the room, and another red print appeared on John’s ass before it became lost in the over-all reddening as more and more blows fell with no discernable pattern of strength or rhythm.

John moaned with every blow, but each time his ass rose to meet Rodney’s palm, and he squirmed, rubbing his cock against Rodney’s thigh. He knew that without the cockring, the intensity of sensation would already have made him come, and despite his growing desperation, he was glad, wanting this to go on and on.

"Gorgeous," Rodney breathed, slowing his blows until his hand was just ghosting over the heated flesh before dipping a finger between John’s cheeks and pressing it inside to rub over his prostate.

John screamed, his entire body seeming to levitate as he convulsed with the spasms of a dry orgasm through which Rodney continued to rub his prostate, only relenting when John was gasping for breath and shuddering across his lap. Limp—mostly—and breathless, John sprawled there, unable to move or speak or even think. He was completely unaware that every breath was a near sob of need and he was whispering a string of incoherent pleas.

"John..." Rodney paused and tried again. "John, I want you to get up. Hands and knees."

John turned his head, giving Rodney a disbelieving look. "You want me to _move_?" he managed to pant out.

" _Move_ ," the word was a sharp command.

John moaned, but he forced trembling arms and legs to support him as he dragged himself into position.

"Perfect," Rodney breathed, sliding out from under John and off the bed, pressing a line of kisses down his spine and then settling at the end of the bed to lick his way up the crack of John’s ass.

John swayed, nearly falling over at the shock of sensation, but he managed to brace himself before it was too late. His head hung down between his shoulders, and he breathed heavily, his whole body shaking with the abortive pleasure.

Catching and spreading John’s cheeks with his hands, Rodney dove in, fucking him with his tongue and listening to the breathless moans this engendered.

"You _are_ trying to kill me!" John groaned, the ache of his sore ass being grasped only adding to the sensations coursing through him.

Rodney pulled back and nipped at John’s ass before pulling back and squirting lube straight into the loosened hole, following it with his erection.

"AAhhhhh!!!!" John slammed back, his back arching as his body angled itself for the deepest possible penetration.

"Yes, let me hear you," Rodney whispered, his voice rough, needy and barely audible over John’s cries as they came together again and again. John could only try to ride it out, his body spasming with the desperate need to come even as he was prevented by the cockring still restraining him.

Rodney cried out and pulled John back against his chest, straightening them both as much as possible as he sank his teeth into John’s shoulder. At the same time, he released the cockring and slammed forward.

John screamed as he came, exploding into an almost painful climax as his body was finally allowed release. Semen spattered his belly and chest, and he shook with the force of it as his vision grayed out, sensation racing outward from his center to the very tips of his fingers and toes. For a moment he was pure sensation, nothing but the pleasure and Rodney in and against him.

As he felt John go limp in his arms, Rodney pulled him closer, his own body shaking with his orgasm though he never turned his attention from his lover, nipping and sucking a necklace of red patches around his throat while the grip of his hands left bruises on John’s ribs.

Slowly coming back to himself, John whimpered softly and turned his head, blindly seeking Rodney’s mouth. Aftershocks of pleasure continued to ripple through his over-sensitized body, and he pressed back, grounding himself in the feeling of Rodney’s chest against his back.

"Mine," Rodney murmured, stroking his hand over John’s chest and gentling them both.

"Always," John managed to say, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

Rodney nodded and kissed the red marks on John’s neck before gently lowering them both back to the bed and curling up around John, his front to John’s back.

John raised a hand to catch hold of Rodney’s, gripping it tightly. "You have no idea how much I missed you."

Rodney tightened his arms around John and kissed his shoulder again. "You’re home," he murmured.


End file.
